The prince and the Fox
by Mewa
Summary: The ice prince sasuke meets a fox kit named naruto and he promises 3 wishes what will happen during this Time sauXnaru first time writeing a Yaoi please spare me has bad swareing
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a Time There lived a cold prince named sasuke.

He had no warmth in his touch no warmth in his eyes or his skin he was pale which gave the name The ice prince.

One day Sasuke was wondering throw the forest and came to a small burow,Out the burrow came a small fox. Its fur a reddish color and its eyes sky blue with 9 tails

It looked up to sasuke it eyes hint with curiosity.

"What are u looking at you mangy creture"sasuke said coldly at the small fox

"this comes from a boy with a icicle up his ass"snickerd the fox. The prince wasn't sure to be surprised or angered at the fox comment after all...why and how could a fox make a comment!?

"cant speak now huh teme heheheh"The fix laughed,Sasuke lost his Temper and threw a stone at the small fox pining one of his many tails to the ground." You mangy animal I will kill u ware u stand"

"wait if u spare me I can give u three wishes!" yelled the frighten Fox kit

The prince blinked

"three wishes?"

The fox nodded

Curious To see what the animal could do he lifted the stone freeing the animal .The fox happily twirled around his tails following cutely

"Thanks! what's Your first wish!?" He asked

"Hm..I wish to have.hn"Sasuke thought and smirked something that the small fox couldn't never do

"I want you To make me smile" The fox grinned 'I have this is the bag! no one can make people smile like me!' He though happily hoping onto a rock

"Very well Ice prince by the next sun rise u shall smile"

Sasuke smirked and nodded and walked off 'and then I shall have Your head fox kit'

Sasuke headed home to find a crowd of people in front of his kingdom.

Noticing that they were all woman he groaned he knew ware this was going

"OH PRINCE SASUKE!" yelled on girl a pink haired one in a long pink dress to be exact like her hair.

Every few weeks sasuke mother and father would order sasuke to go throw a group of girls that he may choose to wed, And as u can already see that he haven't chose anyone.

Sasuke walked throw he crowd of girl in till he reached the door and strolled in" mother father why did you do this again!" he yelled slamming the giant wooden doors behind him

The queen smiled at her son

"because u must marry soon my son, otherwise how will u take over the kingdom?"

Sasuke groaned again and walked off to his room

"Hello little brother" he herd a voice. sasuke turned to the call and narrowed his black eyes

"what do u want itachi?"

"aww little brother so many lovely girls yet u don't want to pick any...could You be.."

"shut the hell up u fuzz bag!!" he yelled sending a punch at his brother who caught it

"now now sasuke don't be so hasty go down stairs a greet Your guest they may be Your next bride to be"Sasuke pulled his hand back and turned to leave from his older brother

The only sweet thought he had was strangling that fox kit breathless wicked smirk crossed his mouth and walked down the steps

"PRINCE SASUKE!" yelled a group of girls making sasuke wince as he stared down at them.

'One two three four five six seven eight...wow there's a lot this time about 10-17 ware do they find these girls! '

Sasuke sat down next to his dad and rested his head in his hands sighing and looking at the girl's.

First up princess of the cherry blossom's sakura:

The first pink haired annoying girl stepped up in a bright pink dress, she put on a cute princess smile

"Hello prince sasuke" she bowed her head in respect am princess of the cherry blossom's and I be horned to be Your wife".Sasuke blinked and shook his head

"I bet u were but im just guessing your a possessive bitch who wants my land and money so don't waist my time and leave" with that the pink haired girl ran off in tear's.

Next Princess of The west Ino:

A long blonde haired girl walked over in a yellow dress decorated with flowers she put on a smile" Hello prince sasuke im princess of the west and I would be very pleased to become Your wife" Sasuke shook his head

"No even if u pledge Your full blown love to me id rather shoot myself in the head"

And with that The princess of the west stormed out

The king and queen watched there son down every girl of great power and land they sighed watching the girl storm out or run crying out.Sasuke sighed angrily and shut his eyes picturing the fox drowning in the moat

'Lying little mongrel should have killed him when I had the chance..damn it now I will regret this '

Next up Hinata the princess of the Hyuga kingdom:

A shaky silver eyed girl walked in in a lavender dress she was blushing and looking away

"Um im..h-hinata..f..from..The..Hy..Hyguga...clan...I...I"

Sasuke didn't even want to here the rest

"In till u can speak to me please get out of my face" Her silver eyes widen and she nodded and quickly walked off but,

she tripped on her dress and fell to the ground harshly making her shoe fall off hitting another girl making her drop to the ground dramatically.

Sasuke saw this and let a smile appear on his face, The court gasped

THE ICE PRINCE NEVER SMILED EVER!!

sasuke wiped the smile off his face and walked down the stair easily and helped the girl up

"Don't be so clumsy" he glared at her

"alright im sorry prince sasuke" she bowed again this time she walked off picking up her shoe

"im sorry about that" and with that she walked off.

Sasuke thought about what append.

'That's what the fox said he'd make me smile and it happened...must have been strange fate...oh well I see him tomorrow to get to the bottom of this'

THERE CHAPTER 1 HOPE U LIKE IT!


	2. That damn fox as a freind?

Sasuke had ventured out to find the fix kit. The other day he was planning to kill the kit but. the kit kept its promise Indeed now ware was it

"Kit!"sasuke yelled" ware are you!" and with no sound at all a small fox leapt onto sasuke shoulder

"hello my prince" he grinned.Sasuke swatted the creature from his shoulder and watched it land to its feet

"so did hyuga-sama have a lovely trip?" he smiled

"how did u do that"

"do what?"

"you know what im talking about!"

"aww Your going crazy"

Sasuke kicked the kit into a tree

"GAH TEME THAT HURT!" The kit barked limping to a nearby rock and mounting himself there

"How did you make me smile what witch craft did u use!"sasuke demanded

"well its started out with some fairy dust and a kid in green tights-"

"FOX KIT I WILL KILL YOU IF U KEEP THIS UP!"

"My name is naruto not fox kit!" Naruto yelled" so refer to me as such!" Sasuke smirked

"why should I? your just a fox u have no value" Naruto sighed and shook his head

"Oh? Your just a Human You have no Value Just Your Blue Blood am I right? nothing really special to you "Naruto said kind of sad" You have no idea how its like to be all alone"

Sasuke herd this and gave a light smirk 'Your not alone fox kit. I mean naruto...' sasuke Thought

"so prince sasuke how was your day"Sasuke blinked

"why should u answer you?" Naruto leapt over to him

"I want to know im curious" His sky blue eyes stared at sasuke

"well...it was fine" He grumbled" was looking throw theses girls fun?" Sasuke glared at the fox making a sweat drop appear on the back of naruto head

"If Your all magic you should know"

Naruto shook his head "I don't"

So with out thinking he and Naruto had a conversation about the girls

"And this is the pink haired one she's so irritating she makes me want to smack her"

Naruto chuckled

"You mean the cherry blossom princess? she's pretty Teme "Naruto grined,Sasuke glared at him for the nick name

"she's alright,but she just wants me for my money and land"

"don't they all?"

"of course they do. but I cant say I have a choice"

Naruto ears twicted"really? are Girls that bad?" Naruto asked curiousley"Havent u ever talked to a vixen before Dobe" naruto growled slightly and shook his head

"No im not very popular with woman or animal's or any one for that matter" Naruto noded"Im just a pain" Sasuke shook his head and looked at the sky.."Its getting late I have to go"Sasuke stood up and began to walk off

"Bye sasuke!"yelled the fox

"hey wait what about my.." before he could say so the fox was gone "wish"

Sasuke Blinked in surprise and gave a small smile

That kit was a Dobe..but he liked him I guess sasuke could consider him as a Friend.

What in gods name was he thinking! he was a fox. That damn Fox. That damn..naruto!".

Hi ! thanks for reading it means the world to me! if u dont mind u all i still need 2 more wishes? do u all have ideas! id love to hear them .


	3. scare me or die Part 1

S**asuke showed up the next day leaning on the trunk waiting for the fox kit.As he did he spoted a oddle large bear chaseing a organe blur..the fox kit**

**"help me teme!"he yelled runing faster down the path**

**"hm why should i?"sasuke smirked thinking of the lovley revenge this will bring**

**"you still have two wishes! please oh please i need help"the kit ran up a boulder while the bear atempted to kill the poor kit from the base**

**Sasuke remberd and sighed,he had to save the little dobe no matter what **

**Sasuke walked over and grabed the bear by it colar and threw it down a trench to the left**

**"thanks you teme!!"Naruto smilled and jumped onto sasuke shoulder,with ease he grabed naruto "i'll throw you down if u dont get off"he growled instanly makeing the kit jump down onto the boulder"your so mean,so what;s your wish" sasuke thought of something he knew could never happen no matter what**

**"bring me fear" naruto smilled**

**"oh to easy!"he yellled happpily twirling around and hoping happily**

**"it wont be so easy as you think"naruto stoped his celbrating and growled**

**"your right...i have to use all skill and ease to get this done..well teme ur wish you shall feel fear" he smilled happily**

**"and fox kit- i mean naruto"**

**"yesh?"**

**"if u fail i kill you"sasuke smiirked**

**"huh! that wasnt the deal!"**

**"well it is now"**

**"gah ok ok!" with that naruto leaped away.**

**Later that night sasuke was sitting in his room reading a book on how to repely womman which wasnt helpiling**

**much**

**"God! this book is useless!" sasuke chucked the book to the side of the room and sighed banging his head agsint the wall **

**"ow!" he herd he blinked in confsussion looking at the wall then he herd a nervous gasp and then silince **

**"whos there!"sasuke demaned**

**"no one"the voice said back**

**"come out"sasuke narowed his black eyes and the boy came from the side of the wall**

**"who are you what do u want?"he asked in a anoyed voice**

**"i come to kidnap you prince sasuke !"he yelled runing at the bed and then triped over his cape and hit the ground sasuke sighed and picked him up and threw him out the window and sat back down reading another book**

**It was 9 now so sasuke decided to head to sleep he yawned and layed down **

**chewing on his gum he thought about naruto.you could calll the kit a frieand...no no! he was a fox! inferer to the human race gah why dose he think so much so with no further strain on his royal brain sasuke drofted to sleep**

**Out side his window a pair of eyes wacthed him sleep**

**"soon sasuke i will have you as my own"**

**In the morning sasuke went down stairs to see a whole mess of gaurds down stairs he blinekd and sighed as he walked to his father who was talking to some other guy**

**"Yo pops whats the deal?"sasuke asked**

**"well someone tried to kidnap itachi last night so now we have to beef up the secerty" sasuke smirked at his older brother being taken away forever then came back to the world**

**"well if theere going to take itachi why not let them?" sasuke asked knowing the repsone**

**"why dont you go eat your breakfast"**

**So sasuke walked into the kicthen and saw the maids giggling and talking**

**"hhey you three"they looked over imdeilt and rushed indiffrent diretion's trying to act as if there doing something **

**"oi i was going to ask you can i have a bowl "sasuke eyes narowed and sighed walking to the cabnet to see a odd looking bird toy**

**"what in the hells is this thing" Picking it up he looked it over then automaticley threw it to the side makeing it blow up**

**  
The gaurds ran in and saw the hole**

**"what happen your highness"**

**''WELL IDK THERE WAS A FUCKING BIRD BOMB IN THE FUKING CABNIET!!!"Sasuke snaped walking out the kicthen and seeing everyone stareting at him**

**"um..s..sasuke" the king started"what?" The king walked over and pointed to his head**

**"your hair on fire" Sasuke pated his head putting out the flame and walking off**

**someware eles**

**Naruto growled**

**''damn teme...that didnt work..man this is going to be hard"**

**back with sasuke**

**Sasuke was pissed off and hungrey**

**he wanted something to eat..yet he wasnt going to get blown up by a box of lucky charms so he didnt go back downstairs**

**as he layed on his bed his stomuch growling evily he looked at the wall,There were pictures of him itachi and there parents each one he didnt smile,hes eyes lifeless and lite less **

**"hmfp i hate pictures anyway"**

**"yeah i can imagine"**

**sasuke turned around to see the fox kit sitting on his bed looking at the wall**

**"N-N-NARUTO WHAT THIE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he yelled,the fox kit smirked and bonced off the bed**

**"i came to vist you teme" he grined walking around the room**

**"if you dont leave now i'll-"**

**Naruto had draged a large book from teh book shelf and opending it with his tiny paw**

**"who's he"he pointed to a boy with blonde hair and blue eye's**

**sasuke grabed the book and hit the kit in the head closeing it and putting it away**

**"its non of ur concern naruto"sasuke growled**

**"oh okay then hes probaly your boy freind"the kit snickerd jumping to the window**

**Sasuke went to grab the kit but he jumped down and out the window sasuke followed suit yet i wouldnt say jumped I would say fell with out any controll of himself**

**Yet he stayed calm**

**With grace he jumped into a another window which was itachi's room,he sighed and looked up to see his elder brother painting his nails..**

**"sasuke...?"**

**"..."**

**they stared at each other for about 5 secounds befor..**

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!?!?"**

**"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PAINTING YOUR NAILS!?"**

**"GET OUT"**

**"OMFG IS THAT PURPLE!"**

**"GET OUT SASUKE!!"**

**Naruto growled again**

**"that didnt work! damn it how am i suposed to scare him if he's so calm about everything!" and with taht he ran into he forest.**

**srry for the wait i should finish another chapter by tomorow**


	4. scare me or die part 2

**Sasuke woke up on his bed with a rather large lump on his head **

**"ow fuck!"sasuke yelled and looked around..he wasnt in his palace anymore yet this was his bed**

**"damn it **

**How weird,as he got up he walked straight off teh bed just to hit a hard unforgoving floor**

**turning around he saw a chain clinging to his ankel**

**"I be damned!"sasuke yelled pulling at the chain**

**'great! they come to kidnap itachi and they get me!"sasuke yelled in his head sitting up to exam the room.It was a dark room lit a bit by the half open rafters and black walls and floor**

**"hey i could like this room"sasuke thought"minus the chain"he added mumbling pulling at the chain.**

**Then her herd voices**

**"Did you get the kid for oro-sama?"asked one voice**

**"yeah hes in the room"answer another**

**"Matser will be pleased with are findings,put the other kid in teh room with em",The door opend and a body was thrown into the room,it rolled about 3 times befor wiggling around**

**"hey..kid"sasuke called,the body finally sat up and there stood a long hair paled eyed girl**

**"GAH!"sasuke yelled ,another girl was nothing but trouble in sasuke's eyes.Quickly he made disatnce from the fatigue female**

**"ugh..what are you so jumpy about"The girl whisperd**

**"Nothing wench just your face"sasuke glared**

**"ah what a come back "she remarked smartly befor speakingagain"you cant get it any better?" sasuke eye twicted at this grils cockyness**

**"Bicth dont dare get smart with me"**

**"i been smart,im just here"she smirked**

**"Go to hell!"sasuek yelled**

**"meet you there"**

**"slut"**

**"like your mom"**

**"lesiban"**

**"like your dad"**

**sasuke was pissed now**

**"You bicth who do you think your talking to?!!? im prince uchiha and i will not let any woman speak to me in taht matter!"he yelled**

**"well your out of luck cause im a guy"**

_SILENCE..._

**"YOUR A GUY!?!"sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs**

**"yah"the boy flicked his long brown hair"is there problem "PRINCE UCHIHA" The boy mocked**

**"well-i thought-you were"**

**"a pretty face and long hair dosent make a female you twit"he sighed and shook his head stareting at the wall**

**"how did you get here"sasuke asked befor the she-male could talk**

**"i was sitting on my porch,minding my buniess,then this pale freaky guy comes and ask's me do i want candy,i said no then he began to beg so I took the candy and put it in my pocket ,he didnt leave,i scremed what do you want and he said he wanted to see me eat the candy so i did and now here i am" He explained**

**"**

**"You wernt smart eough to see he was trying to kidnap you?" sasuke said chuckling**

**"looks whso talking mr"i got here on my bed" the boy snaped**

**someware eles**

**Naruto ran throw the forest,his paws hit the ground at a amazing speed**

**"oh no! this wasnt suposed to happen!"naruto yelled into the night air,trying to scare sasuke went to far now sasuke was kindaped in a duengeon.**

**"I have to hurry oh no poor teme!"**

**IT took long i know but yeah i wanted to throw neji in cause i luv em!**

**oh yah coment on me paring NejiXgarra toghter pretty please see ya!**


	5. Scare me or Die part 3

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,mmmmm

**Sasuke and neji sat there for which seemed like hours when the door opened again.**

**Another body thrown into the room this time red headed and smaller then the other two boys**

**First it groaned**

**Then moaned**

**Then stopped moving **

**It held still for about 2 hours (actually 10 minutes they were just so bored it felt slow to them)**

**"Hey Uchiha"**

**"What?"**

**"Poke it, see if he's alive"**

**"Clearly if he's not moving he's dead"**

**Neji kicked the bundle no response, a second time, nothing a good hit the last time made the body jerk up fast to its feet scaring the holy hell out of neji and sasuke**

**"He isn't dead" sasuke gasped**

**"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" the boy snapped at the other two, he has messy red hair and black eye liner on his eyes,**

**"So im guessing you got lured here by candy too?" sasuke asked**

**"Fuck NO! I was at my house eating some pocky when this blonde haired guy came and took my gourd from me. I went to chase him but he managed to knock me out and here I am" The boy explained sitting away from the other two**

**"Smarrrrt" the other boys mumbled**

**"Shut it"**

**They sat there in silence; neji would look up to look at garra once in a while, then turn away**

**"So, now what?" garra asked **

**"I don't know" sasuke answered looking to the ground.**

**wit the kitsue**

**Naruto ran to the large castle and climbed the wall easily jumping onto a stray balcony**

**"Oro-sama, we have gathered the prettiest boys in all the land" a whit haired boy said to an extremely pale man**

**"Very good kabuto, now leave" with that the silver haired boy exited the room. Naruto watched the man walk to the closet and smirk taking out a black bag. Dareing himself, naruto jumped into the room onto the canopy of the mans bed and saw what scared the livening shit out of him**

**"Is-its...that's ah--" but then the man walked out naruto followed suit **

**'What the hell is he doing with those things?!!?! He can't be serious!?!' naruto shouted in his head running down the hall as quietly as possible**

**with the others**

**Seems neji and garra were very connected they talked about thing sasuke didn't know about, ah it sucks not being in a coversation, then the door opened**

**"Another" garra sighed in distress**

**"no, my little toys no more for now" a voice hissed sending chills down the boy's spine**

**"Who-who are you!" neji demanded fearfully**

**"Your worst night mare" a clang was herd as the boys looked to the ground**

**"Chains?" garra asked quivering**

**"Collars..."sasuke gulped**

**"WHIPS!?!" all three boys yelled, they knew what this was, they knew that this wasn't funny they knew what those things ment**

**"SWEET JESUS GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" sasuke yelled in fear pulling at the chain in the wall clinging to the Uchiha ankel.The man came to sasuke first**

**"Uchiha watch out!" Garra yelled panicked clinging to neji arm UN knowingly (yes garra uke, he's so cute and tiny he seems uke compared to neji)**

**Neji blushed slightly at the clingy red head but then snapped back to reality as the man tried to put a collar on sasuke**

**"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PEDO!" sasuke yelled kicking the man in the shin**

**"Ah! You little brat!" the man yelled grabbing sasuke hair**

**"LEAVE HIM ALONE BASTERD! A voice called as naruto (dun dun duh dada!!) jumped on the man's back and bit his hand**

**"Ah!"The man yelled relishing the Uchiha hair and falling back**

**"Damn fox kit!" he grabbed naruto and threw him into the wall**

**"I'll go for the other two then" he mumbled an addion"i'll save the Uchiha for last kuku kuku"**

**Garra sea foam green eyes widen and buried his face into neji arm**

**"Hey this isn't making it any better!" neji yelled blushing madely, then looking up at the man who was upcoming**

**"Stay away from us!!" garra yelled finally (so UN garra-ish but please bare with me)**

**with sasuke and naruto**

**"Hey kit you ok?"**

**Naruto shook his head and blinked twice**

**"Yeah im fine"**

**"Good cause im going to kill yu!" sasuke yelled**

**"What!?!? Why!?!"**

**"Your little wish is going too far! Now there some pedophile trying to do S&M on me!" he yelled(S&M: if i got this right its when you have sex with whips and blind folds and collars stuff like that ya know?)**

**"This wasn't my plan!!" naruto yelled back"damn teme all i was going to do was push you off a cliff!"**

**Sasuke blinked**

**"You were going to kill me?"**

**"No just s-"**

**"Pushing someone off a cliff is sure as hell killing to me" sasuke snapped" Dobe"**

**"Shut up teme before I eat you!"(I say that a lot)**

**with the other two boys**

**Garra was now fully clung to neji who was backing away slowly from the man**

**"who are you!" neji demanded**

**"That's not important!"**

**"It is so!"**

**"Isn't!"**

**"So you're some creepy old man who didn't have a child hood so you pray on young boys?" neji asked**

**"You could say that-"**

**Garra screamed inside neji arm**

**"IT'S MICHEL JACKSON!!! I KNEW IT HES MICHEL JACKSON! RUN RUN FOR GOD SAKES"**

**Neji was in more fright now**

**"Im not Michel Jackson!" the man snapped**

**"of course you wouldn't admit it" neji spat" you disgust me"**

**"That's it you brat I-"he stopped talking when he hit the ground. Behind him was sasuke with the collar (which had spikes he threw it).**

**"Thank you Uchiha" neji said once they were out the castle and tied the man up in a closet **

**"Yeah thanks" garra said**

**"Um...garra?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Can you let me go now?" neji blushed, realizing himself Garra let go and blushed turning away. They boys went there separated ways neji walked with garra and naruto with sasuke**

**"Hey sasuke"**

**"What"**

**"I scared you"naruto teased**

**"Ah just shut up"**

**Naruto and sasuke kept walking for a second**

**"Hey teme, who was that boy in the photo album?" naruto asked **

**"Eh? What are you talking about" sasuke mumbled**

**"Well there was a little blond boy with blue eyes, who is he?''**

**Sasuke didn't like this topic, but since he hadn't talked about it in a while he mide as well**

**"he's my old friend don't remember his name but I member playing with him and laughing with him, one day another village attacked ours when me and my friend were playing in the field witch came to kidnap me and itachi to hold for ransom, but instead of zapping me, he jumped in the way of the zap so that he would get hit he diapered after that and I never seen him again," sasuke took a sigh**

**This was always hard to talk about, the boy was his only friend and he was gone just like that**

**At times he wondered what had happed to his freind...it was always sad to think of what might of happend**

**But since then he's kept his feeling bottled up so that no one could penetrate like that boy did**

**To come to think of it, sasuke rememberd something it was a quick memory wave thou**

**flash back**

_"Sasuke sasuke!" called a blond haired kid runing up to the young prince"what?"_

_"itachi-Nissan said that we should get married!" sasuke eye twitched at the statement_

_"For what reason?" he questioned_

_"Well he said since we love each other then we should get married like your mommy and daddy"_

_Sasuke thought of this, true he loved the hyper blond but there was an issue_

_"but, were both boys" he began" we can't marry if were both boys"_

**(Note: back when I was about 4-5 like they are above, I used to have a lot of freind.we used to say we loved each other a lot so this is ware I got this from)**

_"Oh yeah your right" the boy said, he stopped to think_

_"Okay I have an idea!" _

_"What?"_

_"I'll be the mommy and you are the daddy see? It's so simple!" the blond chessed_

_Sasuke administer, this was quite a answer to there problem_

_"Okay then we can get married"_

_"Really!" the blond smilled_

_"Yeah it's a promise!"_

**flash back**

**'Damn, that memory didn't bring me back his name' sasuke cursed**

**"Hey teme you still in there"naruto asked**

**"Yeah I am"**

**"He he you dazed out on me"naruto smiled**

**"yeah I guess I did"sasuke smirked,softley he looked at the kit, for some odd reason he reminded him of the little boy back then that he promised to marry**

**As a prince he always kept his promises**

**"Hey teme?"**

**"What"**

**"You're a good freind"**

**SILENCE...**

**"What do you mean im a good friend??" sasuke yelled**

**"Well you talk to me we argue sometimes but other then your monish your a good friend"**

**"Keh" with that sasuke walked off in another direction to his home**

**"A prince always keeps a promise" he whisperd"but how can I, if I can't find you"**

**BEHOLD THIS CHAPTER! LLOLL UPCOMING CHAPTER SUMMURY**

**Sasuke is deep in thought of the boy in his memory, not even think of his 3rd and final wish he talks to naruto, naruto tell s sasuke his story.**

**R&R TY!**


	6. A sweet memory and words and wicked plan

**Its been a lonnng few days for sasuke...first he saved a fox, then he got a wish, and so on. But whaat he didnt understand was why the hell was this all happening.**

**Storlling down the hall way he spoted him brother asleep on his bed in his room. Sasuke got an evil idea as he seen itachi had no nail polish on**

**He took the purple nail polish and emptied and then filled it with glue water and purple dye and set it back down. **

**"That should suit em"**

**Sasuke walked back down the hall when he herd a small whimper and fustrated growl"Damn, why didnt i just go the same way i always go?!?!" yelled the voice..and he reconzied it**

**"naruto what the hell are you doing here-" The kit turned and ran to sasuke and snugled his leg and whimperd"Oh teme!  
i got lost in this big awful place" sasuke wished he would have stayed lost , grabed the kit and draged him to his room **

**As t hey got there he held the kit out of his window"now kit. What tne hell are you doing here?" naruto was wifggling in the grip of the uchiha"I want to come see youuuuuuuu now let me down 'ttebayo!!" Naruto demanded**

**With a grunt sasuke threw the kit onto the bed.Sasuke was in a worst mood...The damn kit had him thinking of the blonde boy he lost so long ago.**

**"Naruto" He began looking at the kit"yeah?"**

**"tell me, how did you learn how to talk...or...what ever..." he said glareing at the kit sitting on his bed a resanable distance from naruto.**

**"well" Naruto voice seemed sad" I ...used to be human yeah..but...i got changed to a fox..for..i..i was just there...so..i..i was given powers and stuff, maybe cause..when i was a child i still had a fox spirt inside me, for that the town i lived denied me and i was always alone, then i met Iruka he was like my father intill he got called away into the army and i havent seen him since, now that i am a fox, i dont even fit in witth the animals..." Naruto voice trailed off.**

**Sasuke Looked to the kit**

_He's crying...why..damnit i made him cry !!'_

**"Eh dobe dont cry"**

**"WHY SHOULDNT I!!" shouted the sadden and angry fox kit  
"I had nothing! not a damn thing that i can rember and you have everything a home famliy freinds! and woman falling to you feet like dead flys! (couldnt get a better example ' ) you complain about stupid shit! stuff i'd love to have! DAmnit teme! i'd trade places with you even if i had to kill somone" Naruto snaped his small body trembling and blue eyes filled with tears. This shocked Sasuke. The ushal happ go lucky fox was now crying and trembling...**

**This reminded sasuke of something-well..somone.**

**FLLLLASHHH BACCCKC!!!! **

_Sasuke sat down at his swing looking at everything, he was bored. He always was bored no matter what he did. He could have anything he wanted but he couldnt keep this virus to come back, yet it had not spread to no one but him._

_Looking thorw the park, he saw a few kids playiing with a bright red ball. Sasuke had played with thaat ball already so had no resson to play with it._

_Then he noticed. A small shakey blonde came walking over to the group_

_"c-can i play?"he asked barely a whisper but it was herd _

_"NO!" yelled the pink haired girl pushing the boy "My mom said your a monster!" yelled another with long blonde hair._

_"If you play with us you might eat us!" yelled a young boy with short brown hair and red lines under his eyes. The blonde began to cry. Sasuke was confused...why couldnt he play? it was his ball after all...everything he wanted was his automaticly so he deiceded that the ball was now his. Gettting off his swing his small jeans rustled slightly and walked over to the other kids_

_"OH! Hi prince sasuke" smilled the pink haired girl_

_"Sasuke-sama!!" yelled the blonde girl_

_He ignored them both and took the ball from the brown haired boy"This, is mine now, understood?" The kids noded. Dispite his age sasuke eyes were as cold as his brother's._

_Turning to the blonde, he threw the ball at him. The blonde (who was not ready for it) was knocked in the head and fell back onto his butt. The others laughed and pointed" Good one sasuke-sama" the brown haired boy said. Sasuke bit his lip and sigehd, he didnt mean to hit the kid, he should have been ready to cacth the god damn ball.He turned to the others who were still laughing_

_"Be silent or i'll you all up" he glared...the kids jumped. Him being prince he could curse if he wanted but the other's were very unative to thosse words._

_Sasuke turned to the blonde to see he was gone runing out the park._

_Curseing again he walked after him._

_After about 5 minutes of walking he found the blonde sitting under an oak tree"hey, you"_

_"what do you want? to hit me again!?" the boy glared at the uchiha his eyes still filled with tears._

_"No"Sasuke walked over and sat down next to the smaller boy "You were suposed to __**cacth**__ it" he said glareing back at the boy. The blond lowerd his head "I never played with a ball befor..i didnt know" He whisperd. Sasuke would have laughed if he wanted to..but he didnt cause laughing was something he rarely did._

_"why not?" _

_The boy shook his blonde locks "cause im a monster"_

_Sasuke examined the boy"No your not, ive seen worse"The blonde giggled a bit "Not like that --uh"_

_"Sasuke, prince sasuke" Sasuke explained_

_"Ohhh your a prince cool ttebayo"_

**ENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND FLASH BACK!**

**Sasuke remberd that much? why not more! damint seven ways to hell. Naruto..he was crying...and ..and..it reminded him of the little blonde..who was crying..cause he was called a monster**

**Then the uchiha heart opend slightly for the kit. with care , he picked up naruto and held him in his lap. Naruto was shocked when he stroked his head makeing him purr.**

**"Im sorry you had to go throw that naruto" he whisperd softley his eyes laced with a small amout of concern"I wish, you didnt have to go throw that" he kept on"You might think being me must be fun but its not. I cant stand it, i know you'd trade anything to be me but i-**

**"SSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Sasuke eyes shot open rembering what he did to itachi nail polsih, he set naruto down on the bed"well i guess i should be off now" With that he ran out of the room down to the left and itachi came throw the room from teh right. There He saw naruto.**

**"Ware the hell is that little twat!!" he yelled begineing to rip apart the room, finally he saw naruto sitting there**

**Naruto blinked**

**Itachi blinked**

**Naruto yiped and grined**

**Itachi got an evil look**

**"He likes to mess up my stuff, i'll just take his little fox**

**"YIP1!?!?!!?" naruto backed up wanting to get out the room but itachi grabed him by one of his many tails and walked out the room with a big smirk**

**POOOOOOOOR NARUTO.**

**and when it was gettin good hehehehehehehe**


	7. Kindnapped! and pink paint

Itachi **droped naruto down on his bed. In was kinda like sasuke's just he had sevral purple pillows.**

**"So he like's to mess with my things. hehehe lets see how he feels if i have his little pet" Naruto growled**

**"IM NOT HIS PET"**

**Itachi blinked "did you just talk?" Naruto noded "yeah i did !" he yelled. Itachi reconnized the voice yet ignored it and sat down on the bed and poked the fox"Are you eltric?"**

**"Yeah put you finger in my mouth i'll lick you"naruto said in a sorta eltro way. Itachi did so **

**CHOMP!**

**"AHHHHHHHHH" Itachi drew his hand back, and looked at the smirking fox, with a swift motion. Itachi hit naruto with a pillow.Naruto hit the wall**

**"Teeebbbbayoo" he mumbled slowly slideing down the wall"sticking disrespectful-"**

**"is violence necsary?" Naruto said with [uppy eyes. Itachi looked at the blue eyes...so familar.**

**Itachi had got an idea, he'd sell the kitt to another kingdom that would saden his brother.**

**Naruto on the other hand was planing to get the hell away from the scary sasuke look alike. He saw now way to get out other than the window.**

**"hey um..can i get some water"**

**"why should i get you water"**

**naruto thought "cause if i die of thrist befor you get ur revenge on sasuke then it wouldnt be so fun"**

**itachi thought"yeah your right" he got up, and naruto prepared to jump out the window. But all he saw infront of him was a bowl of water**

**"At this a bout a-"**

**"drink and shut up!"**

**Naruto mubled and began top drink still thinking.**

**Sasuke enterd his room. The cost was cleer no brother attempting on his life. He walked all the way and sat down on his bed. Laying back he closed his black eyes and thought **

_'why did i feel so bad for Naruto when he began to cry? its not like i care or anything...'_

**He focused his eyes on the side of him. There he saw a note.**

_**Foolish little brother.**_

_**How dare you destroy my favirote nail polish, as a punishment i have taken your fox**_

_**your's dearly**_

_**Itachi **_

**Sasuke shot up and took off out the room and down the hall to his brother's room. He was going to knock**

**he should knock**

**its the right thing to do.**

**NOT!**

**so with a swift motion sasuke knocked down teh great oak door**

**The room, she was empty**

**Sasuke eye twicthed looking around the room more and more. No signs of itachi or his furry little dobe...wait did he say HIS? **

**Itachi was already half way to the water kingdom. Naruto in arm yiping and screaming**

**"Let me down! i dont wana go NO NO NO NO NO!" **

**Itachi got anoyed and threw the kit into his bag "shut the hell up" he mumbled and kept walking.**

**Naruto POV**L

**Im stuck in a god damn bag with a finger nail polish freak. What the hell am i and randsome!?! well i dont wana be**

**"Hey lemme out and i'll give you 3 wishes" I said hopeing it would work**

**"I doubt that" he said and kept walking**

**"No really i can give wishes"**

**Then i thought about it ' if i give him a wish that means sasuke wont have his last wish..well..its either that or being sold"**

**I dont know what should i do?**

**Sasuke wasnt sure what to do, he had a few choice's, scream, run, or go after his brother**

**after a bit of thinking he deciced to do one thing first.**

**Taking out a giant paint roller, and a gallon of Bright Bright Fresh Pink paint (Ewwwww X.x) with a quick dip he began to paint his brother's room nice a pretty.**

**After getting done he found a small photo in itachi dresser It was him, Sasuke and the same blond kid that sasuke couldnt rember. Fliping it to the back, he saw smuged letter's in ink**

_**'sasuke, Itachi and Ru...'**_

**damn so close, ru, his name starts with ru! rember that sasuke!! now what to do about naruto.**

**Well he should get him, after all he still has wishes left! damn straight he's going to get his wishe's!!!**

**sasuke took off out of the house in a flash**

Have you ever had a fic that you loved soo much but they stoped writing it? thats how i feel a lot and i dont want it to happen to you guys! so with all my power and might i am going to finish the story no matter what!


	8. You rember now Niisan?

**Itachi had made it to ware he wanted to be, a village of dog trainer's they would need a fox for the dogs to chase for exirsie and snack. Not only would itachi get back at his baby brother, he would also make a quick buck. Its not like he didnt have money of course he did its just that making money so easy is a plesant feeling.**

**Naurto herd somthing about dog trainer's...wait...WHAT!?!**

**naruto had bad times with dogs they chased him a lot in the forest when they got away from there master's.**

**"wait wait wait!! lets not send me there come on the'll destroy me!!!" naruto whined clawing the basket**

**"I know" Itachi hissed evily**

**"Gahhh pretty please with soda on top dont hurt me!!!" naruto yelled**

**Itachi looked at the basket with his kidnapped kit in it. He remberd somthing about that voice, He remberd a child sounding simaler to this fox**

_Flash back!_

_Itachi sat back in his desk chair and yawned, his lead pencil in his mouth and his eyes closed in a lazy matter._

_"Nii-san!" Called a voice from the hall, with a groan itachi left his comphy seat and walked out of his study _

_"what, sasuke" he grolwed at the younger uchiha, just to see a little blond boy beside him bright blue eye's blond spiky hair and tan skin._

_"who is he?" itachi cokced a brow at his brother _

_"this is Naruto" sasuke said simply "he's my freind" _

_Itachi blinked_

_did his brother just say freind in the same sentace as refering to somone, in which meaning he made a freind???_

_"he is your..__**freind?"**__ Sasuke noded again and grabed naruto hand. Naruto was busy looking around the room a lot, it was so big and expensive looking_

_"Say hi naruto"sasuke demanded_

_"Hi!" naruto smilled brightly at the older uchiha_

_"hm" is the only response the two had gotten _

_"say his to him itachi!" sasuke yelled at the older "No" Itachi replied twice as simple_

_"why?"_

_"cause i said so" _

_(What a coversation!)_

_Sasuke went to kick itachi in the shin for being rude to his company yet itachi grabed his foot and hung him upside down (this has happend to me)_

_A few passing maids gasped, others wacthed on, and some butlers were amused at the show_

_the youngest uchiha thrashig Violently to get away from teh older_

_ohhh what a classic_

_"PUT HIM DOWN!" naruto yelled at itachi loudly startling itachi and himself quite a lot but unlike naruto itachi didnt show his surprise_

_Itachi found this amusing, so he decided to walk over to the stair way (one of the thosse spiral one's that look fun to slide down) and hung sasuke over that_

_"ITACHI LET ME GOOOOOO!!" sasuke scremed fear rushed throw his whole body looking down at the many steps that beheld him one slip and BOOM he was gone._

_"I dont think so little brother,lets see if your little boy freind can stop me" itachi smirked. The blond child growled _

_"LET HIM GO OR ELE'S I'LL...I'LL"_

_"you'll?"_

_Naruto jumped quite high for his age and bit down on itachi arm, wincing itachi looked at the new blond attached to his arm._

_it looked nice but it was out of style so itachi grabed naruto's foot and also hung him over the railing _

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed now thrashing around simalr to sasukes action's._

_"Good bye little brother and freind" he smirked darkly and let both his hands slip_

_"ITACHI PUT YOUR BROTHER DOWN!!" a voice yelled from behind him there stuff Mrs.Uchiha! in all her motherly glory._

_(if you know sasuke's mom and dads name that would be the greatest just tell me in a review okay?)_

**flash back**

**Itachi blinked, the fox was the little blond impossible. But he had to t est his theroy so he stoped walking into the gates and grabed the fox from out of the basket**

**"what is your name"**

**"noneya"**

**"Hmm" Itachi took out a small contaor of some sort of food that naruto couldnt idetfiy**

**"whats that??" naruto said gulping, he didnt know what it was but he did know that it wasnt good **

**"The curry of life" itachi said with a smirk**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOO GOD NO!! LORD NO! KAMI NO! NOOOOOO" Naruto thrashed around best he could trying to get out of itachi's grip, it didn work well cause itachi manged the contaior open and now was about to feed teh toxic food to the fox naruto herd of this curry it put many in the hospital and killed 2**

**(if you havent seen the episode wait till you do its the funniest thing )**

**Taking out a spoon itachi diped it into the curry and drew it back up and turned it to the fox**

**"NO!" naruto yelled**

**"so tell me your name"**

**"No!"**

**Itachi inched the spoon closer**

**"NO!"**

**"tell me"**

**Closer**

**"Tell me"**

**"no"**

**So close naruto eye's are watering**

**"tell me now"**

**"Nooo!"**

**So close that naruto nose stung**

**it was at his lips now**

**"OKAY MY NAME IS NARUTO! N-A-R-U-T-O!!!!!!!!!" naruto scremed. the spoon was taken away and itachi looked at the fox**

**"you are that little blond arent you?"**

**"Im glad you remberd finnaly itachi-nii-san!" naruto yelled narowing his eyes at itachi, he chuckled and pat naruto's head **

**"how'd you get like this?"**

**"long story"**

**"i have time"**

**"ah to'che"**

**Naruto sat down in itachi lap and soon as he started, itachi sliped the spoon of curry of death..oh i mean life into naruto mouth **

**"GAHHHHH HOT HOT HOT HOT AHHH MY NOSE IS BURNING!!! MY HEAD IN ANGRY WITH MY MOUTH OMFGIH!!!!!!!!!!!!" naruto ran around in circle's in pain.**

**ALINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNE**

R&R oh yeah i want to pair somone with itachi any of you's have and idea's?


	9. A a flash of hope history on the curse

Sasuke was fighting in his mind wether or not he should go get the fox or leave him to suffer

Sasuke was fighting in his mind whether or not he should go get the fox or leave him to suffer

**His mind told him to leave the fox **

'You got two wishes that enough! You don't need to bother with the fox anymore come on sasuke you know you just want to leave it here and now'

But sasuke paid no heed to that this was no more about revenge and to prove the fox wrong. This fox could help him remember what he truly wanted. The blond boy

**He wanted to see Ru again**

**He wanted him back **

**To wash away this coldness he has in his heat**

**And the only way to get that was to use naruto wish power. He didn't want to use naruto that was the last thing on his mind. But he needed naruto and he wont let go of his opportunity**

**So sasuke set out after Itachi.**

**Naruto finally recovered from his curry attack and sat down at the bank of a near by lake. Itachi sat next to him looking at the water blankly **

"**So dose sasuke know yet"**

**Naruto shook his head his eyes focused on a passing fish "I was hoping he'd remember me by now"**

"**He has to, to break the curse right?"**

**Naruto nodded sadly curling up into a ball "How long do you have left Naruto?"**

"**Only 1 more week Ita-Nii-san"**

**Itachi gently patted naruto's head in sympathy "He's being so complicated" naruto said voice muffled from his fur "There no way the curse will break" naruto chocked back a sob**

"**Any way I can help?"**

"**No" naruto said sadly "The witch said the curse must be broken by your true love"**

"**Which im not" itachi pointed out **

"**Exactly" Naruto stood up and looked at itachi "I don't want to be a fox anymore Ita-Nii-san!" he said tears streaming down his whiskers, Itachi wiped his tears away, You could see the sympathy in his onyx eyes for the younger when naruto was human he was greatly found of him Though he didn't admit it**

FLASH BACK!

_Itachi sat down in the garden watching his little brother and his blond friend play along the pound._

"_Naruto look a lizard!" sasuke said grabbing the poor newt from the water and showing his friend. They prodded the lizard in till the newt finally got fed up and jumped back in the water. Itachi watched and was secretly satisfied that sasuke had a friend _

'_Now he wont bug me'_

_A few minutes later, sasuke had to go eat lunch and naruto decided to stay in the garden and wait. Itachi wasn't hungry so he stayed outside as the blond sat down just a bit away from him._

"_Uh-Itachi."_

"_Hn?" itachi looked over boldly at the young blond his blue eyes to the ground his tanned finger dwindling "Why-why aren't you eating lunch?"_

"_Im not hungry"_

_Naruto nodded dumbly "Ohhh well." Naruto bit his lip and looked up at him "would you like to play with me while sasuke eats?" Itachi could have sneered and said no but the blond was too cute._

_END FLASH BACK_

Since then itachi bounded with younger and let him call him Ita-Nii-san

**Now while he suffered all alone in this world he felt Horrible**

**Gently itachi took the fox in his arms and held him gently as he would do sasuke if he was in pain**

"**It will turn out alright naruto you will see"**

"**I hope your right…"**

**Sasuke was in deep thought trying his best to remember the blond boy who name must consist of "Ru"**

"**What of him" Sasuke whispered to himself "I need to remember more" he hissed at him self he had to know!**

**As he walked, he spotted a shadow walking back from the path he walked. He be damned it was Neji.**

"**Hey long time no see" Neji said waving lazily at the Uchiha**

"**Hn"**

"**Is that any way to talk to a friend?" Neji said chuckling "any way what are you doing on the path by yourself?" Sasuke glared a hole into neji head and hmfped "Is that any of your bunnies?" Neji chuckled and smirked "No but I was just curious"**

"**Be curious some ware else's you man women!" Neji only laughed this time "Ah that's not nice" **

**Sasuke was about to push past neji when he heard him hum something…It was familiar, it sounded like something…. he knew**

"**Hyuga warred you here that's song from?"**

"**The one im humming?" neji asked curiously **

"**No the one coming out your ass"**

**Neji eye twitched in annoyance of the younger boy "The song I herd when I was little I don't remember ware from"**

"**Wares the first time you herd it?"**

"**MMMm…. I think maybe in the field up ahead on the hill I guess…"**

**Sasuke was about to take off up the road to the field **

"**Hey neji"**

"**Hm?"**

"**Tell gaara I said hi" Sasuke chuckled at the flustered Lavender eyed boy and took off to the hill.**

**Upon reaching the hill sasuke felt a breeze brush across the green hill and the soft Hum of the song neji sang in his head…Then a memory decided to flash throw his head.**

FLASH BACK!

Sasuke sat on the hill the younger blond laid next to him happily

"_Sasuke what should we do now?"_

"_I don't know" sasuke taped his chin and looked up at the sky which was now filling with odd colored clouds "looks like rain" The blue eyed boy stood up "We should get home before it rains" Sasuke nodded his head and also stood._

_But before they could go, Lighting filled the air, with a scream the blond grabbed the older ravens shirt in fear, and sasuke was so startled he fell back onto the ground._

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (witch laugh from wizard of oz) a gust of black clouds dusted over the two in a great swirl sasuke closed his eyes to keep dirt out still holding onto the shaking younger_

"_Hehehe look what I have found!" The women who emerged was hideous with green skin a large nose and warts covering her face, she dressed in absolute rags and she held a large jagged stick in her right hand "The cute little Uchiha prince!" she hissed landing on the ground causing it to die instantly at her feet touch _

"_Who are you!" sasuke demanded trying to hide the fear building in his body "Ohhh you don't need to know" she smiled wickedly and pointed the stick at sasuke_

"_For now I shall turn you into a chicken (1)" onyx eyes got wide at the women statement _

_A chicken! Why did she want him to become a chicken! _

"_NO!" The smaller boy shot up instantly spreading out his small tanned arms in front of his best friend "You leave sasuke alone!"_

_The witch Looked amused at this "ohhh you want to save your friend huh??" Blue eyes narrowed at the witch fear was clearly scene but he stood his ground "Move you'll get killed dobe!" sasuke yelled _

"_No I wont let her hurt you!"_

_The women walked towards the two boys naruto stepped back only an inch _

"_Still brave my dumb blond?" the Witch cackled_

_Soon blue eyes turned bright red they narrowed more tanned hands tighten into a fist nails growing in sharper then razors a red aura of power circled the blond boy. Sasuke watched shocked as his best friend began to growl angrily _

_The women dared another step_

"_You're being warned!" A demon mixed with his voice hissed, "Be gone!"_

"_You do not scare me!" The witch went to grasp the boy by the collar_

_Big mistake._

_With a swift motion the blond with his newly sharpened nails slashed straight throw the flesh of the witches cheek_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shrieked falling back a few steps holding her cheeks with both hands. She trembled harshly before looking up in complete and utter rage at the boy before her_

"_YOU MOSTEROUS BRAT! YOU DERSTROYED MY FACE!!" The winds picked up in amazing speeds making sasuke fall back onto his back but he kept watching the action before him_

_With one firm grip on her stick the other on her cheek she stepped forward stick in front of her _

"_A wild fox you wish to act as! As wild fox you shall be! You are doomed as a fox!" she screamed. Green smoke filed itself over the blond; soon red angry eyes turned into bright blue scared ones_

"A curse I set upon you

_**A wicked brat of hell**_

_**For you shall never see the light of which humans dwell**_

_**Stay deep in the forest from which you sleep**_

_**Never again shall you have human feet**_

_**Your hands will be paws**_

_**Your fingers claws**_

_**Your eyes small and weak **_

_**For the curse I set in a lock spend the rest of your life as a fox!!"**_

Dust clouded over. Sasuke was forced to cover his eyes

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" The screams of the blond echoed throw the kingdom_

"_NO!" sasuke yelled sitting up against the wind. Running to the swishing and swooshing green vortex her reached his pale hand out to the blonds tanned one_

"_Take my hand!"_

"…_."_

"_Dobe!!"_

"………………_.."_

"_DOBE WAKE UP!"_

_No response _

"DOBE!!"

Wind finally _blew sasuke away onto the ground in a heap of a shuddering 12 year old (upped there ages from before)_

_As the wind calmed, sasuke looked up to find a heavenly light shining onto the grass there was a small fox lying there _

"_N-no…dobe?? No…it can't be!" sasuke ran to the fox but something stopped him, like not anyone…something _

"_You poor child" a sweet voice echoed from above him, Teary Onyx eye's looked up and saw a woman of great butey of long blond hair and silk white robe floating just above him_

"_Your friend has been cursed by that wicked soul," she whispered in sadness "can you help him?" sasuke sniffled _

_It looked as if she had to think but soon she nodded "yes but it has a cost"_

"_I'll pay anything!!" sasuke said automatically looking to his friend _

"_I must take your memory of him"_

_Black eyes shot open at the women "No!! I want to always remember him!"_

"_Then I cannot help"_

_Sasuke bit his lip; his body trembled as he looked to the one who used to be his best friend "FINE!" sasuke finally shouted tears running down his cheeks_

"_Very well"_

_The women rose higher in the sky, in her left hand a golden flute appeared. With grace she pulled the flute to her lips filling the air with a soft song of sweetness and joy. Soon sasuke found himself falling deeply asleep on the grass_

"I shall try to undo the dirty deed

_**Of the one of a horrible seed**_

_**With but a song I shall try **_

_**To save this boy for the boy who cries**_

_**For In 2 year must he grant?**_

_**3 wishes to which he wishes**_

_**But to no frog or fishes**_

_**To a true love must he prevail? **_

_**To become again the young blond male**_

_**So I sing this song to save this boy**_

_**An admission of love he must commit to another **_

_**Now that I am done I must go**_

_**Good luck to you-"**_

(Sudden flash Back back)

**Sasuke bit his tongue so close! So close was that name. A curse! A song! **

**He was so close but so far**

**What animal did they boy turn too…was it a rabbit? **

"**DAMN I CANT REMBER!!" sasuke grabbed his head in strain of thought**

"**I must find him," he whispered in distress.**

"**I can help you," a voice said….**

**TBC!**

WOW I REALLY WORKED HARD ON THIS MY LOVIES I hope you like the sadness

1 Well we all know sasuke hair style and one of his nick names "Chicken Butt child " so I decided that the witch wanted him as a chicken

As for the memory loss you try remberin all that in one go! It's not easy and you can't think I wanted it THAT easy huh? Hehehe


End file.
